The Mating of the Wersh: Brothers Prewett Edition
by alohakaoha
Summary: Read [The Ginger Series] first. A look into the maniacal and softer sides of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. The Brothers Prewett Edition spins The Mating of the Wersh to their point of view. More accurate summary in profile.
1. A Casual Introduction to the Brothers

Ah lovely readers. _Finally_, I give to you the long awaited point of view of Gwen's lovely older brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

As a note, I've tried something different and wrote in present tense. Hopefully it works for you, I quite like it.

Many many thanks to fuegodealmas for hours spent betaing, and undercrisis for the name, and countless hours discussing the finer details of these Prewett brothers.

This first chapter takes place during Gwen Prewett's Third Year. [See "making of a wersh"

* * *

Chapter One: A Casual Introduction to the Brothers Prewett

Gideon and Fabian like to say that they don't have a hit list, but that is only to hide the fact that _they do_. The first person on their hit list is their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor from their first year, and the list reads as such:

_Prof. Damocles Erebus_- Reason: Gave us detention for flinging Dungbombs at his great warty face. Follow-through: None. Subject Abandoned.

In their seven years at Hogwarts the list grew, though many of the people that garnered a spot on their list were abandoned.

Fabian Prewett stares out of a window, fatigued from another day of Auror training when he sees his sister's familiar tawny owl flying towards him. Opening the window, he gently pats the bird and gives her a treat as a reward for making a long flight. 'A letter from Gwen.' He smiles and opens the letter.

He blinks his eyes in surprise as he tries to make out the scrawl that has replaced his sister's normally neat, loopy handwriting. "What have you got there, brother?" Gideon asks, shaking his freshly washed red hair which sends sprinkles of water everywhere.

"A letter from Gwen." Fabian answers darkly, not looking up at his twin. "She's upset."

Iris hoots in agreement.

Gideon takes the letter from Fabian and reads it aloud:

_"'Too bothered to write a proper introduction, _

_I know you have a hit list. I know you do. I have another name for you to add: Sirius Black. I hate him! He's so cocky and egotistical and thinks that we're all lucky to be in his presence, like he's something special. I mean, what's so special about the ability to be with a different blonde every day?! It just makes you a trampy person. Sirius Black, tramp. Womanizer. Add it to your hit list._

_Gwen_

_p.s. I miss you etc. etc._

_p.p.s. Send your response, and I expect you two to act on this one. Though his death is not an option, as that would look very bad on your resumés. Maybe severe disfigurement or psychological trauma would be best._

_p.p.p.s. Can I live with you lot for the summer hols? Or are you living with Molly and Arthur and children?_

Fabian doesn't know what to say. and thinks for a moment while Gideon muses, "Sirius Black? Sort of scrawny first year?"

"Got detention first day of lessons." Fabian reminds him.

Gideon grins, "Made the toilets in the dungeons explode, bless him, I've never seen Slytherins look so disgusted by their own filth." Then he frowns. "Why would Gwen want him on our hit list? How does she know we have a hit list?"

Fabian shrugs and takes the letter from his brother. "Wish we were there to know what she was talking about, specifically." He and Gideon were seven years older than Gwen, and thus they didn't get to terrorise and protect her during her first year.

"She's never been one to share details." Gideon adds, sitting down in the arm chair of their modest flat. "Maybe Molly was right-"

Fabian snorts, "In saying that it was absolutely horrid that you sent her a detailed description of losing your virginity? Gid, you _saw _how livid she was when I sent her an owl saying I'd snogged a girl for the first time, what possessed you into thinking that _your_ letter would be okay for ten-year-old Gwen?"

"I didn't see you try and stop me from drunk-owling." Gideon replies haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest. "But back to Gwen, you know I hate seeing her upset."

"I know, I feel the same way, Gid-" He pauses, "She fancies him."

Gideon leaps out of his chair and grabs the letter from his brother's hands. "'Womanizer? Tramp? Blondes' well, that last bit I won't argue with-"

"_Gideon_."

"Right. Gwen." Gideon sighs. "Has she ever fancied anyone? I mean, she usually tells us everything, but I don't think she's _ever_ mentioned that."

"Well, we're boys, aren't we?" Fabian asks. "Well, I know I am."

"Oh har har, Fabian." Gideon rolls his eyes, and sits back into his armchair. "S'pose we could ask Molly."

Fabian was ahead of him, already standing before the fireplace. He throws a handful of powder into the newly lit flames. "The Burrow!" He bellows.

"Dramatic." Gideon grins. He doesn't see, but he knows his brother is rolling his eyes at him.

Molly Weasley's face looks pleasantly surprised to be called by her brothers. "Gideon!"

"Fabian." He corrects.

"Sorry, you know, haven't gotten much sleep." Molly apologises. "Anyway, yes _Fabian_?"

"Gwen's just sent us a letter," Fabian replies, "and it mentions how she wants us to, er, _take care_ of Sirius Black."

Molly purses her lips for the most fleeting moment, something only Gideon sees, as Fabian is preoccupied with the letter. Gideon continues, "Why would she want us to do something like that? I mean, if we_could_ get away with something like that."

"Don't suppose Dumbledore would look too kindly on us." Fabian nods.

Molly answers, "She's told me, but I promised her I wouldn't tell you two. I would just write her back saying that as much as it is your brotherly duty to protect her, you can't possibly 'take care' of Sirius Black unless she wants you two to land in Azkaban. Now I have to go, Charlie just got up from a nap."

Gideon looks at Fabian and says plainly, "I think our sister feels that she's 'a woman scorned'."

Fabian shakes his head in disbelief. "Honestly, we're bloody Prewetts! Genetically blessed!" He stands up, backs away from the fireplace and begins to pace around the creaky wooden floor in their living room.

"Well it's obvious that Black doesn't know the myth of the gingers." Gideon adds.

"What, fiery in all aspects?" Fabian asks, looking at his brother confusedly.

"I'm just saying, as a man who prefers blondes, the only reason I prefer blondes is because, the dumb ones, especially, they don't cause trouble." Gideon answers without pause. "Maybe that's why he, as Gwen says, has 'a different blonde each day'?"

"Because you don't want to bother with dealing with, you know," Fabian searches for the right word, "intellectual entertainment?"

Gideon nods, "I'm Gideon Prewett, I mean, I live for shagging."

----------------

Gideon likes to think that, clad in his leather pants, he is an ominous and good looking sight. He and Fabian wait at Platform 9 ¾ for their sister Gwen. And as the scarlet train pulls into station, Fabian reminds his brother, "We're not supposed to do anything to Sirius, remember? We're just supposed to pick Gwen up and leave."

"Right." Gideon answers, removing his hand from his wand in his back pocket and lets his hand fall back at his side

The students rush off the train like flood water. Fabian, who was slightly taller than Gideon, which was the only thing that was different between them, aside from Gideon's penchant for fashion decisions, looks over the sea of students and finds Gwen chatting animatedly with her two friends. 'Dorcas and...Cassandra.' Fabian nods.

"Found her yet?" Gideon asks amidst the noise.

"Fabian!" Gwen's excited shriek answers his question. He turns and sees his sister, at least two inches taller than when they last saw her, pushing through the crowd.

Gideon is about to step forward towards his brother when he receives a tap on the shoulder. A black haired boy that comes up to his shoulder stares at him behind wire framed glasses. "Er, may I help you?"

"You're Gideon Prewett, right?" The boy asks, looking back at his friend, another dark haired boy that had a familiar air to him.

"I am." He answers, caught off guard by the hug that follows. "Er, who are you?"

"James Potter. First year when you were in seventh. You, wow, I can't believe-wow! My mates and I have been trying to outdo your stunts ever since you left!" He says this all very fast, and still has not let go of Gideon.

"James? Why are you hugging Gideon?" Gwen asks, appearing behind them, Fabian carrying her owl cage, her trunk floating at his side. "He's really not that great, and I'd be surprised if he showered today."

"Oy, that's no way to greet your brother." Gideon laughs. James lets go, finally. He looks back at his sister, whose amused demeanour changes to a cool glare, and back again. He looks behind him to see the Potter boy running eagerly towards the familiar looking boy, when it dawns on him. "Is that Sirius?"

"Don't worry about it, Gideon." She mutters hastily. "I think I'd like to go home now, well, to The Burrow, I mean. Guess it will be nice to have all of you around, eh?"

GIdeon gives Fabian a wary glance.

---------

Gideon jokes that the reason why he made Gwen read the newspapers was so that he could pass the Current Events course for trainee Aurors, but really it was because he wanted his sister to be aware. Training to be an Auror exposes a person to so much of the actual danger in the world, danger that he naively overlooked as a student in Hogwarts.

He wanted his sister to keep her wits about her.

That is where he found her one balmy summer night. Out in the yard, lying in the grass and reading _The Evening Prophet_ by wandlight. "Gwendolyn."

"Gideon." She replies, matching his tone exactly.

"Care to let your favourite brother join you?"

She snorts and answers "I don't think you'll be able to reach Fabian as he's reading to Bill, but yes, you can join."

He sits next to her and for a while they say nothing.

"You're going to ask, Gideon. I know you. Just out with it, okay?" She sighs and sits up. "I think I'm ready to talk anyway just so that you and Fabian stop treating me like I've lost my arm, or something."

Gideon makes a mental note to tell Fabian that they should've discouraged such forward conversation when Gwen was younger. "Did he do anything to you, anything at all? Because if he so much as ran into you, I don't bleeding care if it was an accident, I'm going to hex him myself."

Gwen opens her mouth to respond before closing it again. She is at a loss for words. "It's not...you know everyone notices our ginger hair, everyone but _him_. I mean, It's not like I'm unavoidable completely."

"Gwen," He tries to interrupt as Gwen continues, her voice getting slightly higher pitched with each passing statement. "Gwen!" She stops. "Look, Fabian and I, we're your brothers. The last thing we want is for our baby sister to get hurt."

Gwen looks up at her brother earnestly. "I know. Thank you, Gideon."

"No need for thanks, Gwen." He replies, putting an arm around his sister. "Ready to name constellations?"

"Oh not this game." She groans.

"Go!" Gideon grins.

---------

Fabian takes Gwen's last day of holidays as the opportunity to speak with her. She is in her room, packing her trunk.

He knocks on the door frame. "Hi there baby sister."

Gwen smiles. "Glad it's not 'Accident' anymore." She tosses a pair of socks into the trunk.

"Ah, you stopped being 'Accident' when you landed your first detention. Then we knew you were meant to be." Fabian laughs.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" She asks, checking her book list again.

"It's about Sirius Black."

"I'm over it, Fabian." She answers plainly. She knows he wants her to look at him, so she does. "I've decided he's too daft to know what he's missing, and that it's not my fault, and that someone out there, someone who really fancies gingers will be lucky enough to fancy me someday."

"Ah, Gideon's talked to you has he?"

"Molly told me that, actually. Though Gideon did talk to me as well." She replies, shutting the lid of her trunk and sitting on top of it. "I was wondering when you were going to come 'round. I mean you're usually first to talk to me if there's something wrong.

Fabian nods. "Never found the right time, I guess."

"So, anything new you would like to add to my ever-expanding scroll of sibling advice?" She asks.

Fabian furrows his brow for a moment, and Gwen nearly tells him that he looks exactly like their now deceased father, Caspian. She decides against it. "I think, that, even though we're your brothers, and that we spent terrorised you for most of your life, that you can still tell us if there are any boys that you fancy, or that fancy you."

"Really?" Gwen asks, looking at him skeptically.

"I mean, Gideon and I might not have to like it, but you _are_ a Prewett."

She grins. "Ah yes, 'genetically blessed' you say."

"Say? Nay, Gwen. I _know_. I mean, one doesn't look like us by luck." Fabian laughs.


	2. Protectors in Dragonhide Trousers

Here we have it, partie deux. It's a long one. That's what she said.

Disclaimer: I only own Gwen Prewett, sadly.

Read and review!

* * *

Chapter Two: Protectors in Dragonhide Trousers

Each fall, Gideon and Fabian saw their sister off for school, and each summer she would return. Gideon would joke that she would never get any taller, as they easily stood over six feet tall, while Gwen was barely taller than Molly, whose height was a smidgen above five feet. Perhaps it was from being the favourite plaything of her two nephews, but it seemed as though Gwen had a permanent look of mischief in her eyes, a look all the Prewetts had, save for Molly.

The day Gwen and Gideon went into Diagon Alley, a few weeks before she started her sixth year, Fabian reluctantly had to stay at home to help Molly with the boys.

They were in the middle of a perfectly good day until they ran in to Sirius Black at Flourish's and Blotts. And then again at The Leaky Cauldron. Gwen wasn't visibly upset, but she wasn't speaking either.

"He was looking at you, you know." Gideon says quietly, shuffling the many different parcels as they headed to the Burrow. "Sirius was."

"So?" She snaps. "I look at bookshelves when I pass them so that I know they're there."

Gideon shakes his head and continues, "No, I mean he was _looking_ at you." He looks at her and sees that she has a blank look on her face, as though she was in a state of mild shock. "Gwen?"

"What, nothing." She replies quickly and tries to get past Gideon into the house. "He must've gotten kicked in the head that morning and forgotten I wasn't a blonde."

Satisfied with the answer, Gideon lets her pass.

They were all very late the next morning in seeing her off, partially because her brothers had thought that it would be prudent to play Exploding Snap till near five in the morning. And as Gwen was running to get onto the train, later that day, her brothers yell out to her.

"Write us!" Fabian bellows.

"Tell us when your Hogsmeade days are!" Gideon adds.

They went for several weeks without so much as a note from Gwen, to which Fabian had to remind Gideon that she was taking Arithmancy, though he found himself a bit miffed as well.

In the last week of September, they finally receive an owl. "I'm reading it!" Gideon grins pushing his brother into a chair.

"Accio letter!" Fabian smirks, and the letter zooms deftly into his outstretched hand. "Brains over brawn, Gid." And he opens the letter to read it aloud. "And so says Gwen:

'_Ginian and Fabdeon,_

_First Hogsmeade visit is on 15 October. I hope you can both make it! School's been going well, even better since I got to drop Ancient Runes. Arithmancy's proving horribly difficult, but I've been going by the old standby of scribbling out all of the possible answers, only to have Remus Lupin teach it to me in less than two steps. Honestly. I've mostly been spending my time at the library, though, which I know is very boring, but like I told you before, that special group you're all in requires a historian, and who better than me, hmm?_

_Anyway, Gideon, there's nothing to worry about from what happened at Diagon Alley. He has, however, managed to find the library, and it was annoying for a while, but we don't even sit at the same table, so, clearly, nothing was to come of the Diagon Alley incident._

_Gwen_

_p.s. Molly's having another baby? They didn't waste any time, Percy just turned one in August!_'

"What does she mean 'What happened at Diagon Alley,' Gideon?" Fabian asks, taking the letter from Gideon.

"Sirius was eyeing her, you know,_eyeing." _He emphasizes the last word and shakes his head. "She didn't notice until I told her. He seems like a good enough bloke though, aside from, you know, him ogling Gwen."

"Well, if ogling goes any further, I'm sure we can go by the standby phrase 'Ah, I've always had bad aim, Headmaster.'" Fabian grins.

-------

"She fancies him." Gideon groans, flicking his wand at the collapsible tent. "She definitely fancies him."

"I know, Gid, I know." Fabian replies in between placing protective spells around their encampment. They were on a Ministry sanctioned reconnaissance operation near the home of a suspected Death Eater.

In between patrols and gathering information, the brothers waited eagerly for any word from their sister. More than a week later, they finally got a letter from Gwen.

_"'To those with ice for bums,'"_Gideon laughs before continuing,

_"'I'm terribly sorry that you have to sit out there, but it must be done, so, good job. I hope you're not getting into any hairy situations, and that you haven't poisoned each other with your cooking skills (or, rather, the lack thereof, which is why I've sent you some sandwiches, kept fresh by courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves).'"_

"Sumfmm fawhhtfuhll." Fabian says with a mouthful of his sandwich. Swallowing. "Turkey, Muenster cheese, egg bread. A clear winner."

"What did she get for me, will you see, Fabian?" He asks, looking up from the letter.

"Your favorite." Fabian replies.

"It'll have to wait." He sighs, holding off a warm toasted hickory-roasted ham sandwich with provolone on cracked wheat for his sister's letter. "She says,

'_Gryffindor won its match against Slytherin! James Potter scored about seventy of the one hundred Quaffle points. There was a grand party after this win, for sure._

_All right, you said I could tell you when I fancied a boy, and you remember how you reacted when Davey Peakes asked me to go on a date? The poor boy is absolutely incontinent when he sees gingers now, thanks. As funny as it would be for this current boy to lose bladder control at the sight of gingers, I think it would be rather off-putting if Sirius Black was stricken with such a sad affliction. _

_I know. I know I just wrote Sirius Black. Your eyes are not ticking, Gideon,_'

"How did she know I'd say that?" He asks, but he continues,

"'_And Fabian, you haven't suffered a minor heart attack.' _

"Well she's clearly got you down, Fab." Gideon laughs before Fabian takes the letter and continues.

"'_And the answer to your question, both of you, is__I don't know why. He's just different this year. And no, this isn't some stupid thirteen year old fancy that's resurfaced, because he really is different, he's actually remained unattached all term (and yes I know it's only October, but by this time last year, he'd gone through all of the seventh years, and even some Slytherins! Out of desperation or the like, I would imagine). I'll be sure to tell you if he goes by the wayside, and then you can dismember him as you see fit._

_Gwen_

_p.s. How did you two deal with being in the 'Slug Club'? He's so annoying, that man! But it keeps me in his good graces, which means good grades, so I guess it's not too bad."_

Gideon is mid-chew when Fabian finishes reading. "I think I'd like to have a _talk_ with Sirius." Fabian says with much finality.

"Can I?" Gideon asks. "Because you know if I'm with Gwen, I might just take her back to the Burrow and lock her up there."

"That's all very, _very_ illegal." Fabian snorts. "And fine, I'll talk to Gwen, because_I_ have tact."

"Excellent." Gideon grins.

--------

"And you didn't see any thing else other than several groups of masked men coming in and out of the house?" Dumbledore asks while opening a bag of sherbet lemons.

"That's right, Headmaster." Gideon answers. "Never took their masks off, never spoke. Quite smart."

"Yes, yes." Dumbledore answers. "Well it is still very helpful to our cause, and I thank you both for your work. Now, I expect you'll be wanting to see your sister Gwendolyn?"

Both men look up and their expressions lighten considerably.

"Yes, I thought so." Dumbledore chuckles. "Well, last I saw, she was strolling down a corridor hand in hand with Sirius Black. If only I'd waited a bit, then I have interrupted Sirius' attempt to kiss her. They do look lovely together." His eyes glaze over as he stares off into the distance.

Gideon didn't know if Dumbledore was aware of his growing need to smash something in the general vicinity; Fabian, however, knew that when the vein on the side of Gideon's forehead became prominent that it was prudent to steer clear. "Thank you, Headmaster. We'll be sure to owl you with any more important information we come across."

"Of course."

Fabian nudges Gideon, who had been concocting different schemes as which method would be most painful in torturing Sirius Black. "Two months, and they're kissing?"

"Well, it's a bit on the slower side, in the grander scheme of things, but I'm more worried about whether he's diseased. Shag that many girls…" Fabian shudders.

Fabian fails to notice Gideon is already wielding his wand. He follows his brother around a corner, and they both stop to see Gwen pulling away from Sirius, and Sirius wearing a very delighted grin. Fabian stops to think of the best way to interrupt them, but is beaten to it by Gideon who shoots a spell at the squat suit of armor behind Sirius.

Taking Gwen's bag from a very wary looking Sirius, Fabian leads her away, and brings up something unsuspecting and innocent. "So learn anything interesting in your classes?"

"Well, actually, _yes." _She responds happily, and before Fabian can ask, he is bestowed a large handlebar mustache, just as ginger as his hair. "Wow, I've never been able to make them the same colour before. This is exciting, indeed!"

Fabian laughs. "So, er, Gwen, I can't help but notice that you were with Sirius." He looks at his sister who has turned a bright shade of pink.

"Oh? Well, erm. We were just having a stroll." Gwen answers. "You know, to clear our heads. We've been studying all day."

"Molly and Arthur had strolls." Fabian comments, ignoring Gwen's look of disdain. "So if you've been studying all day, does that mean we should expect high marks from you?"

"Since when do I not get high marks, Fabian?" Gwen asks. "You've asked me about my school work, and you tread around the question of me being with a certain person on your hit list, I know you want to ask more, Fabian."

"You two haven't-"

"No! What do you take me for, a slag?" Gwen asks, affronted.

Fabian pales at the angry look she was giving him. "No! Of course not! Gwen, look, I'm just...I'm just being big brotherly, all right?"

A slight sneer forms on Gwen's face.

While Fabian tries to amend their conversation, Gideon finds himself more and more frustrated by the fact that everything Sirius has said so far makes him less hex-worthy. 'He thinks she's perfect...well, she is a Prewett after all.' He thinks to himself, tuning out Sirius for a moment.

"I think about her all the time." Sirius continues dazedly just as Gideon tunes back in.

Gideon, being a bed-hopping man himself, searches in vain for the cocky look on Sirius' face. Its visible absence tells him that Sirius' days of shagging a girl a day were over. "Still," he pauses, "do anything wrong by her and _you'll know what_." He decides that's a firm warning, and accompanies it with a hardened glare.

"Right." Sirius replies, as he starts back to their original spot by the squat suit of armor, which was sitting on its pedestal. They could hear it muttering to itself about how it had just been sitting there minding its own business when, out of nowhere, it was hit with a jinx. Both ignored it.

"Oh, Sirius?" Gideon calls, and walks next to him. He looks at him earnestly, "Just be good to her, aye?"

And again Gideon winces as he loses another reason to hex Sirius Black. "I will. _I am_." Sirius responds.

-------

Several weeks pass between this meeting and the next rendezvous of the siblings. Short letters of "Am doing fine, Sirius is not anything to worry about," and responses: "We're still freezing our bums off, and we'll keep a sharp eye out for that one anyway" were the only exchanges between the brothers and their baby sister.

So the two brothers were quite pleased when Dumbledore requested their audience, chatting idly as they watched a flood of students pass them by on the staircase nearest to the Great Hall.

"Think she'll be up now?" Gideon asks, searching for his sister's bright red hair. "Ah, there she-do you see…"

Fabian nods. "I do." And he finds himself a bit stunned to see the look on Gwen's face. It was a new twist on a mischievous grin that she often used as a child to get an extra biscuit before dinner, or to stay up just a bit later before bed. "Gideon, are you seeing what I'm see-"

"About earlier..." Sirius' voice pierces through Fabian's question as the two walk past them oblivious to their presence.

Fabian looks at his watch, it was exactly nine o'clock in the morning, and looks back up at Gideon who was already following Gwen. He makes sure to commend Gideon's work on surreptitiously eavesdropping, reneging any former statements that he only received high marks in Stealth and Concealment because he shagged the examiner, which was also something he'll have to renege.

"I thought you'd ask." She answers quietly. Gideon doesn't need to see his sister's face to know that she is smiling. "You're a boy. It's natural. It was...awkward for about an hour."

And now Gideon wishes he wasn't following them.

"An hour?" Sirius asks, as they continue their excruciatingly slow walk to the Great Hall. "You...an hour?"

"You were dead asleep, Sirius. If I woke you, you'd think something of it, wouldn't you?" Gwen replies.

Gideon winces and ignores the fact that her tone of voice indicated she may not have been as completely innocent as she sounded. He scowls. He knows that, having grown up under his and Fabian's watchful eye, Gwen could easily hold her own. But this Sirius character was another beast. He knows only too well what blokes like Sirius are capable of, being similar to Sirius himself.

Gwen continues "And don't even dare think-"

"Oh but how would I know you didn't have anything to do with it, Gwen?" Sirius asked, smirking at her. "Did you?" Gwen nudged him gently, laughing as they continued to navigate their way to the Great Hall.

Sirius' last question causes Gideon to strongly suppress the urge to turn him into a toad. He hangs back, to let Fabian catch up with him, before asking: "Did you have anything to do with what?"

As they chat with their sister, Fabian quietly compiles a mental list of Gwen's quirks with which he'll share with Sirius, hoping that Gideon won't spring at another chance to threaten Sirius with a hex.

Gideon, on the otherhand, surreptitiously glances at their hand holding. He's quite glad when Fabian takes Sirius aside, and that leaves him with Gwen.

"So how are you coping with Sirius, Gwen?" Gideon blurts out before his mental filter stops him.

"How am I _coping?_" Gwen asks, looking up at her brother incredulously. The sight itself amuses many passersby, Gwen, neck craned looking at her brother more than a foot taller than her, the latter looking quite sheepish.

Gideon clears his throat and responds, "Well, Sirius isn't exactly the bloke that a girl could browbeat into submission." He winces at the image that just raced into his mind.

He is surprised at Gwen's quick reply. "Or maybe you just haven't got the stones to find a girl to do that to _you_, Gid."

Gideon briefly wishes that he and Fabian hadn't taught her to be so forward. Begrudgingly, he admits to Gwen that they will try not to be such stifling presences in her budding relationship with Sirius Black. This, however, does pass his mental filter: "Is he good to you? Sirius, does he treat you properly?"

"He does." She replies almost breathlessly, and though this reassures him, Gideon feels a slight pang of nostalgia as he realizes that his baby sister is growing up. "Gid...don't scare this one away."

He was going to answer, quite honestly, that he wouldn't dream of it, when Fabian and Sirius interrupted them. "Got out of a detention...a McGonagall detention?" He asks incredulously, not hearing Gwen excuse herself to go to breakfast.

"I'm not ashamed to put on the waterworks if it's to get out of a detention." Sirius grins. Fabian nods approvingly. "The bad thing about it is I used the biggest weapon in my arsenal third year. I should've waited. It would've been great for that time we nearly got Snivellus with the Whomp- it's in the past."

"Well, Sirius, we've got something for you, that if done correctly will get you with a mild detention, nothing too horrible." Fabian grins.

Gideon looks at his brother. "We do?"

"Gid, our greatest, most thought out, not performed prank to date." Fabian explains. "You'll also need someone to plead your case for you. That was the real drawback, we didn't have anyone to wheedle us out of detention, which ultimately is the biggest prank of all."

"You do have Gwen, and I saw Potter with a girl who looked like she would probably say something in your favor to Professor Dumbledore." Gideon says, looking pensive.

"What does Gwen have to do with this?" Sirius asks.

"Baby of the family. Absolutely _nothing_ was her fault in our parents' eyes. Broke mum's favourite vase? 'Gideon made me do it!' and she'd cry and cry. We both know that she did it. She threw it at us." Fabian laughs.

"Promising Chaser at five years old." Gideon smirks. "But anyway, _that_ is the point of having someone like Gwen or Potter's Ginger. Well Gwen would be quite good. I suspect she's gotten herself out of numerous detentions by crying."

"Gwen gets detentions?" Sirius asks with a surprised look on his face. "Gwen gets detentions…"

Fabian ignores the blissful look that flits across Sirius' face. "Got one her third year for hexing Narcissa Black."

Gideon grins. "Good girl, that Gwen. Although, I admit I would've hexed someone too if they called me a 'Fire Crotch.'" Sirius' eyes are as round as Galleons.

"You did, Fabian. Bellatrix, our sixth year. Landed both of us in the Hospital Wing." Fabian groans. Sirius lets out a cough masking a laugh.

"Yeah, well, she'll get what's coming to her." Gideon remarks. "Anyway, Gwen's an excellent on-cue crier."

"I don't exactly see Gwen crying to Professor Dumbledore so that we get out of a detention." Sirius comments matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps if you give her reason to want you to stay out of detention." Fabian finds himself saying, a statement that earns him a painful jab in the ribs from his brother.

------

"I've never seen this owl before." Gideon says, looking out of the kitchen window as he was washing a week's worth of dishes. Fabian's hidden his wand, therefore rendering Gideon incapable of using magic.

Fabian looks up from a stack of paperwork and cranes his neck to peer out the same window. "Have you got it? I've just got to finish up on this report."

Gideon grins at this excuse to end his dishwashing. The barn owl swoops gracefully into their kitchen, snapping up a bit of steak on one of the piles of dishes as Gideon unties the letter wrapped around it's leg. "It's from...Sirius?"

Fabian drops his quill and looks at Gideon who reads it with a furrowed brow.

"'_This feels quite odd writing to you, considering I have spent the last two months or so fearing that you will smother me in my sleep. But my mates and I, we've sorted out the whole prank, and we're going to be doing it this Saturday. So, I guess, I'm writing you because we'd be honoured to have you in the presene of the messiest prank Hogwarts has seen. _

_Sirius Black_

_p.s. Also, Gwen doesn't know what we're doing, or that I'm writing you, but I'm sure she'd say 'hello' if she did.'"_

Gideon looks up at his brother after reading the letter. "Well, you know we have to go now."

---

When they enter Hogwarts that weekend, they were slightly disappointed to see that the school was not covered in pumpkin. "We'll have to tell her that he's not the type that follows through. Not good enough for her."

"Clearly. I mean she -" Fabian gets interrupted by a loud booming noise, and with a great slopping noise, some pumpkin innards fall between them. Looking at each other they ran up to where they heard the noise.

Gideon is quite surprised to see that his sister absolutely covered in pumpkin, and flinging several handfuls of it playfully at Sirius Black, who had her, momentarily, in a headlock.

Fabian nudges Gideon at this phrase that was clearly audible: "Oh, yes, Remus, I'll just fling my _seed_ at you, this is _so_ erotic."

"Who's flinging his seed everywhere?" Gideon asks with amusement.

"They should see a Healer." Fabian snorts.

The next five minutes were spent listening to Sirius stammer through explanations. But the end of those five minutes saw the end of Gwen being the little girl they had both mentally kept at the age of ten.

Gideon continues to protest as they exit the school. "Did you _see_ that, he had poor form!"

"I think your eyes were covered in pumpkin, as it was quite sweet, even though I did feel like killing him." Fabian laughs.


	3. The Brothers Prewett Face the Facts

**Here's the final Gideon and Fabian chapter! Many thanks again to my beta fuegodealmas and friend undercrisis for helping out with some of the dialogue. Also, there are two lines taken from the TV show "Chuck" and comedian Eddie Izzard. Props to those who find it. (I don't own either of them).**

**Disclaimer: All characters, except Gwen Prewett, belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The Brothers Prewett Face the Facts

"When is Sirius going to be here?" Fabian translates for Gideon, who was stuffing his face with Christmas Pudding.

Gwen blinks in disgust at Gideon's yearly display of eating like a pig at its trough. "Erm, Boxing Day. He's got us tickets to watch the big Quidditch match."

Gideon garbles something again, to which Fabian translates. "Gideon says that if he were a poofter, or a woman, he would have been highly jealous of you, as he would be quite in love with your boyfriend."

"Fabian," Gwen says with ever coloring cheeks, "you don't need to translate, I've been through enough Christmases to know what that git is saying. And Gid...that's, erm, lovely?"

"I'm just practising for when Sirius arrives, as I'm sure he's not well versed in speaking Gideon." Fabian answers smugly, just as Molly re-enters the kitchen.

"Finally got Percy to bed. Honestly, so fussy." Molly sighs. "Anyway, with all of us here-"

"Arthur's not here." Gideon says, in between his third helping of Christmas pudding. "And Gwen, did you make this pudding this year?" Gwen nods. "I'm impressed and going to eat this until I explode."

"That is highly inappropriate table talk, Gideon." Molly quips. "And_please_ swallow your food before speaking! Bill has better table manners than you. And _Arthur_ is putting Charlie to bed, but this matter I'm going to bring up is more of a _Prewett_ family discussion."

"Discuss away, then, Moll." Fabian replies, flicking his wand at the kettle and putting it onto the stove. "Thought we'd all fancy some tea after that _excellent_ Christmas eve dinner."

"You flatter me, Fabian." Molly smiles. "Anyway, we are having a guest in our house from Boxing Day to New Years Day-"

"Hang on, that long?" Fabian exclaims. "That's...that's a long time for a bloke to be-"

He stops when he sees both Molly and Gwen staring at him icily.

"I think he's getting the impression that it may be awkward." Gideon says, no longer eating pudding.

"Anyway." Molly presses, she's always hated when their family meetings got off track. "I would like to set some ground rules." And there are groans from the three younger gingers at the table.

"Rules, Molly, we're all grown here. Well except Accident over there." Gideon whines, promptly getting a bread roll tossed at his head. "Sorry, sorry, Gwen."

"See? This is exactly why we need rules. You'll be at each others' throats if you don't." Molly reasons. "Alright, so first,_boys_-"

"Why us? Shouldn't you be worrying about our baby sister getting randy between the sheets with our houseguest?" Fabian asks indignantly, getting a bread roll square on the nose, this time from Molly.

"Would you let me finish?" Molly hisses. "_Boys_. You are to treat Sirius kindly, no pranking, so get those Remote Start Dungbombs from under his bed, or else I'll put them somewhere it'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

Gideon's eyes widen. "Yes, I suppose we'll take them out from his closet as well."

"That would be wise." Molly answers. "And Gwen, I've placed barriers to your room-"

"Molly!" She exclaims. "I'm _sixteen_. You're treating me like a child!"

"I'll admit, Moll, that's a bit extreme." Arthur's voice fills the tense pause as the two sisters glare at each other.

"Arthur!" Molly hisses as her husband enters the kitchen. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Oh, well, sit back you lot, this is going to get interesting." Fabian smirks, giving his younger sister an understanding pat on the back.

"Molly, I'm just _saying_, if your mother had put the same restrictions when I first came over, I probably wouldn't have come back." Arthur says quietly. "And it probably would have been a horrible holiday."

Gwen chokes on her tea, and Gideon buries his head in his hands. Fabian, meanwhile, tries to suppress the urge to vomit all over the table.

"So you...you think I'm being too harsh?" Molly asks as Arthur sits down next to her. He nods in response, knowing too well that if he _said_ anything, it would mean his demise. She looks at her husband, and then at her three siblings, each one of them wearing a look of extremely feigned disinterest. "Fine...I'll take the barriers off, but doors open at all times if you two are in each others' rooms."

Gwen relaxes. "Fine."

"Wide open." Gideon specifies.

"Yes, none of this wishy washy half closed- half open business, Gwen." Fabian adds.

"Well I figured as much." Gwen laughs. "Though, Sirius has gotten it through his head that all we'll be doing is some lovely snogging."

"That's…"

"He's well trained." Molly lets out this uncharacteristic statement, which is received with uproarious laughter.

---

"These are really excellent gifts." Gideon says from his bed, holding the Foe Glass. "Reckon he really does like her."

"Yeah, I'd think so." Fabian answers. "He's trying to impress."

"It's hard to tell though, maybe he's just a good actor. I mean, he did cry on cue once before." Gideon rambles. "I think we should-"

"Gid, you know it's illegal." Fabian replies immediately. "And not to mention, Gwen would kill us."

"Not unless we get good information out of it." Gideon counters. "And besides, don't you want to know what he thinks about you?"

"No, not really, Gid. I'm secure enough with myself to bypass giving Sirius some Veritaserum." Fabian sighs.

The next morning, Gideon raps lightly on Gwen's door and hears a murmur. A still sleepy, bleary eyed Gwen opens the door, her ginger hair tousled, sticking up in every which way. "What the bleeding hell, Gideon?" She hisses.

Gideon grins as he notices that despite the less than friendly welcome, she was clutching her beloved stuffed bear Reginald by his good arm.. "Would you mind if Fabian and I entertained Sirius while you, Molly and the 'phews are out? I think it would look a bit silly if the three of us were there, you know."

"The 'phews?" Gwen asks with confusion. "Oh...I hate when you abbreviate so early in the morning."

"So, you're not worried about the two of us being the only people left in the house with Sirius?" Gideon asks.

"Just so long as he isn't dead, physically or mentally scarred, I'm alright with it." Gwen replies, before shutting her door.

Gideon rushes back to his room, where Fabian was pulling Molly's patented knitted sweater over his head. "She's given us the go ahead, Gwen has." He says with excitement that Fabian hasn't heard since they were at Hogwarts.

"Do you even have you know what?" Fabian asks, just as Gideon pulls out a small bottle with a wax covered seal on the top.

"One drop should be enough." Gideon says maniacally.

After dressing and taming the large mass of ginger hair, Gwen is sitting in the kitchen waiting on her toast when Sirius comes in, wearing his sweater from Molly. "You don't have to wear that, you know." Gwen smirks.

"But it's warm, really. And I'd like to be in the good books of at least _one_ of your siblings." Sirius replies, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watches Gwen place her toast on a plate, cutting them carefully into triangles.

"Speaking of siblings." She says looking for the raspberry jam, only to find it on a shelf out of reach. Sirius, a step ahead of her, and a good foot taller, reaches and sets it down next to her "Thanks." She smiles, giving him a quick kiss that he seemed to expect as payment.

Sirius gives Gwen a smug smile. "What about your siblings, which ones?"

"Gideon and Fabian. You'll be at home with them all day. Molly and I are taking the boys into town with us. Well, I'm going mainly to keep an eye on Charlie and Bill." Gwen replies, before biting into her toast. "Ihhs 'unna ve awhrie." She says before realising that Sirius hasn't been exposed to the many Prewett dialects that arise when food is involved.

"Sorry?" He asks, stifling a laugh.

"It's gonna be alright." She answers. "Suppose they just want to get to know you."

Sirius suddenly feels very nervous, and a dry, sensation hits his throat. "Erm...I...that's…"

Gwen lets out a laugh. "Sirius! It's not like they'd _hurt_ you. Because they'd be in for a world of suffering from me if they did, and let's not even talk about what Molly would do. And, since that's out of the question, what's the worst they can do? Veritaserum you?"

Gideon has had enough of listening in, and bursts in at this moment, partially because Sirius was just about to voice his opinion that he wouldn't put it past her brothers to slip him some Veritaserum. "Good morning lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?" Gwen asks looking as though she tasted something bitter. "Ugh, Gideon… never. That's something mum said to Arthur and Molly, scarred me for life."

"Sure, sure." Gideon grins, as he pours some tea into several cups. "Fancy a cuppa, Sirius?" And he pretends to ignore Sirius' pointed look at Gwen, who pats him gently on the arm.

"He's already taken his tea, Gid." She answers for him.

Gideon takes a seat at the table, and stirs his tea. "Just being polite, Gwen."

Gwen rolls her eyes and walks over to give her brother a hug. "You be nice. Or you'll know what." She says, mimicking Molly almost perfectly.

"Right, Gwen." He calls after her as she runs up the stairs to help Molly get the boys bundled up. "Shame you weren't here for Gwen's Christmas Pudding." He says as he eyes the cold toast on the serving platter.

"I didn't know she cooked." Sirius answers, and takes a seat next to Gideon, helping himself to some toast, and absentmindedly slathers a heaping amount of raspberry jelly.

"Cooks she does. I think I gained half my weight in Christmas Pudding that night. Well worth it." Gideon grins, thinking 'Just let him relax and let his guard down, don't get too eager with the questions.'

They chat idly about their favourite desserts, Sirius' being treacle tart, Gideon's Christmas Pudding . Fabian joins them just as Molly comes down with Percy in her arms, Charlie and Bill flanking a very amused looking Gwen, all of them bundled in their winter coats.

"Now, I hope you boys all _behave_." Molly says sternly. "We'll be back around three o'clock, just to give you a time frame as to how long you'll have to bring the house back to its natural order, alright?"

"Molly, why do you have such little faith in us?" Fabian asks, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Because you're you." Gwen answers. "See you, Sirius."

"Yeah! Bye Sirius!" Charlie squeaks.

"Have fun with Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian! They're great loads of fun." Bill adds. And the three men watch the two sisters walk out of the house.

They go back into the kitchen. "I think I'll have some tea, Sirius, tea?" Fabian asks.

Gideon grins at his brother and mouths 'Nice, he trusts you.'

Fabian responds with a look that plainly reads: 'You are a git.'

"Ah, sure." Sirius answers, looking at his second piece of jam free toast. He doesn't know why he agrees to Fabian's request, but little does he know that Fabian Prewett had placed one drop of Veritaserum in his tea.

They chat more about Quidditch as they watch Sirius dunk his toast into his tea, fand he finishes the slice before slurping the rest of its contents. "So, Sirius, any future pranks planned?" Fabian asks, as he expects should soon be taking effect.

"Well," He starts, "We got a light detention, cleaning half the hall with no magic, and even that was horrible. I mean, it was time I could've been spending with Gwen." He pauses, though he doesn't hear Gideon's groan of disgust. "Actually, unless _really_ inspired, we probably won't be pranking anymore, I mean, it's really best to stop while you're ahead isn't it? And besides, James has got Lily, I've got Gwen, Remus, well, he's holding hands with some girl because he's too much of an old man to go any further and Peter's showing his wanger to random girls at the library."

Fabian, previously reclined on his chair, is now leaning forward and shoots his brother a look. "It's started." He mutters.

Gideon, not one for subtlety, asks "So, what do you think of Gwen?"

Sirius looks at Gideon, and appears to be punch-drunk, with a bemused expression on his face. "She's gorgeous, absolutely fetching. Especially when she's sleeping." This statement causes Gideon and Fabian to look at each other, and both know to ask about this when they're positive the Veritaserum is in effect. "And she's got gorgeous legs. I mean, phwoar, I could look at them all day. And they're so smooth and they're freckly-and now I realise I'm saying too much, aren't I? I know I am, because never in my right state would I tell you about how smooth Gwen's legs are, so this means I must be-"

"What are your intentions with her?" Fabian interrupts before Sirius, clearly Veritaserumed, asks.

"I love her. I absolutely love her. I'm going to tell her, not right now, but maybe, like, six months from now, or a year, even though I do love her right now." Sirius answers. "Remus will probably say that it's just 'young love in full bloom' or something stupidly poetic, and Peter will remind me that I said 'love is for pansies.' But I do love her, and I'll tell her that. And if she feels the same, then I intend to have lots of ginger kids with her in the future."

Gideon and Fabian exchange looks. Fabian secretly wishes that Sirius said that he was going to shag her and then never speak to her again, because he knew how to react to that. This, however, this torrential confession of Sirius Black's softer side, confuses him. He sits at the table with his brow furrowed, arms folded as he listens to Sirius continue.

"I mean, we'd have to have sex first before that." Sirius says, and the room goes completely silent. "God this Veritaserum, I would never, ever say that to you Gideon. You with your jaw-line sculpted by Michelangelo himself, and your biceps larger than most normal human beings' heads. I would omit stuff like that out of fear, and Fabian. I trust you wouldn't, but I wouldn't put it past you to hex me into oblivion if Gwen is involved-"

"Hang on," Gideon interrupts, "You and Gwen haven't… you know…"

"Nope. And she knows I want to, and I think she wants to, but...she's not quite ready yet, and you know, for once in my life, I'll wait. I'll wait until she's thirty if I have to, which will be a horribly long time, but I'll wait. Because it's Gwen, because I can't refuse her." Sirius answers. "I reckon she'll be good though," he continues without pause, "she's been good at everything else we've done."

"Alright, that's quite enough." Gideon says, putting his teacup down with an echoing finality.

"Quite right." Fabian adds. "The important thing is that Gideon and I both know you won't do anything wrong by her."

"Never." Sirius answers. "Though I'm positive you didn't need to Veritaserum me to know that."

"What?" Gideon responds, looking curiously at his brother, and then back at Sirius.

"You could have just asked." Sirius responded. "And I've got questions for you-"

"What, like what Gwen's favourite Quidditch team is?" Gideon asks smugly.

"It's not the Holyhead Harpies, though they come in close second." Sirius answers. "She hates that everyone expects that because she's Welsh _and_ a woman who follows the sport, that she'd automatically be a fan. I've already gotten the two of us tickets to a few Caerphilly Catapults matches for the summer."

"He's good." Gideon nods, looking at Fabian. "Really good."

"My big question is, what do _you _think of me?" Sirius asks, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. "I mean, you can lie to me if you want, I'm the poor soul who's been Veritaserumed, I mean, I can spill my guts to you now if you like, and maybe I will, but I'll just sit back now, and think about how horribly I've rambled."

Fabian starts without consulting Gideon. Unlike the last time, when Arthur Weasley asked them this several months before he proposed to Molly. That time, Gideon and Fabian spent about an hour trying to come up with one answer that would apply to both of them. Then again, they were fifteen, and horrible. "I was worried, for a good amount of time, that you would just be horrible for Gwen. Horrible. She took it hardest when our mum and dad died, she was only nine. And ever since then, Sirius, it's been our job to make sure she's happy. And that meant protecting her from sketchy characters."

"That's absolutely heartwarming." Sirius blurts out with help from the Veritaserum. "Merlin...ergh. And you Gideon?"

"Seeing you kissing Gwen makes me want to hex you into the next county, but if it makes her happy, I'll hopefully have enough time to hide and keep my eyes closed." Gideon answers smugly.

"I'd hope so. She's fierce with her tongue, that Gwen." Sirius says with a reminiscent grin. "Also, how long before this Veritaserum wears off? Because Gwen might be asking about a certain pair of knickers that she doesn't know that I have. And now you know, and I'm going to tell you 'I've never seen her in her knickers' even though I have, and I think I'm going to run for my life now." He says, springing out of his chair and into the living room.

It took nearly all of Fabian's strength to keep Gideon from assaulting Sirius within an inch of his life, giving him enough time to run. "Oh come on, Gideon, you know Gwen would have our heads if she found a single hair out of place."

"Yes, well she probably knows him quite intimately to know a detail like that." Gideon snarls.

"Well if she's as smitten with him as he is with her, there will, most unfortunately, be a lot of that going on. Won't there?" Fabian sighs. "We don't have to like it, but, if it makes Accident happy." He slides in the use of Gwen's former term of endearment, knowing that Gideon would relax at this.

"Just as long as they don't have little ginger haired accidents of their own while she's at Hogwarts, I guess." Gideon replies, sitting in his chair.

Gwen enters through the door from the back garden into the kitchen. "You boys been here the whole time?" She asks, carrying a sleeping Charlie. Bill saunters in behind her and climbs eagerly onto the lap of his uncle Fabian.

"Yeah. Sirius is in the living room." Gideon answers, after a warning kick from Fabian, remembers not to mention the Veritaserum. "I can take Charlie up for you."

"Thanks Gid." She answers, rolling her shoulder. "Charlie has gotten heavy. Hope Sirius is up for a marathon massage session."

Fabian clears his throat. "Erm, no underlying meanings to that, are there?"

"_No_, Fabian." Gwen replies rolling her eyes as she unties the turquoise ribbon that was keeping her hair up. She walks into the Weasley living room and sees Sirius leafing through a photo album, one from when Molly was still a Prewett. "Oh you don't want to look through that one."

"Well, this says 'Gwendolyn Claire Prewett.' It was practically calling my name." Sirius smiles, patting the seat cushion next to him, inviting her to sit next to him. "And look at you, baby you, that is."

"Ergh, this is embarrassing." She groans, turning the page from a picture of Molly tickling a very chubby baby Gwen. "Oh god, this is even worse. Why do parents insist on taking pictures of bathing babies?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, as I've seen you in the bath. Bless those prefect baths." Sirius smirks.

"Not too loudly." Gwen mutters as Gideon comes back down the stairs.

Sirius, still under the Veritaserum, which was now fading out of his system, exclaims "And look, they've even got a picture of that favourite birthmark right above your-"

Gwen claps her hand over Sirius' mouth and Gideon stops. "You don't have any birthmarks."

"That you've seen." Sirius answers, grinning. "_I've_ seen it though, last time there was Mouth Organ playing. It's cute. It's just right there." He says attempting to reach for a spot on Gwen's body that one does not touch in public.

"Sirius!" Gwen exclaims. "What..._you two_." She says, looking at Gideon. "What did you do?"

"How is it that _him_ groping you is automatically our fault?" Gideon counters defensively.

Gwen is fuming, not in Molly's style of fuming, but in the style that Gideon and Fabian used to extract information from Death Eaters fuming. Cold, calculating and extremely intimidating for someone standing at 5'2". "Gideon Prewett, you slipped him something. I know you did. Sirius Black, while he can be a bit of a tit sometimes, has learned _my_ boundaries. He doesn't do something like that, no matter how well he's gotten to know you and Fabian. Gid, he hasn't tongue kissed me here because he's frightened you'd attack him. He would never in his right mind try _that_."

Gideon mumbles an answer.

"Didn't quite catch that." She says, just as Fabian comes out of the kitchen, and seeing Gwen's murderous stare, urges Bill up the stairs.

"ItwasGideon'sideatogivehimtheVeritaserum,Gwen.Notme!" He says quickly. "He's the bigger twin, he could easily pummel me!"

"Weakling!" Gideon snarls out of the corner of his mouth. "You'll pay for that, Fabian."

"Rather from you than _her_." Fabian answers, through a forced smile.

"Veritaserum?" Gwen hisses. "Are you _insane_, Gideon?"

"_Me!"_Gideon answers. "Fabian was the one who dropped it in there!" Gwen rounds on Fabian who slaps his hand to his forehead.

"He was the one who gave it to me!" Fabian answers. "Gideon was the one with the Veritaserum."

"We just did it to see what he wanted with you." Gideon answers.

Sirius struts over to the secluded corner in which Gwen was planning to verbally flay her brothers, and gloats: "Look at how your plan has backfired! Thought you were going to get something horrible from me, and _you're_ the ones looking like idiots."

"I'd stay out of this one, if I were you." Fabian mutters to Sirius.

"Or stay in it and see what you're getting yourself into." Gideon adds, a comment that earns him a painful jab in the ribs from Fabian. "Oh...damn."

"You_never_ learn when to shut your incredibly large mouth, do you, Gideon?" She says with such dangerous quiet in her voice that Gideon momentarily thinks to compliment her on her technique, but then he would just prove Gwen right.

"Gwen, I would like to, on behalf of...myself, apologise, and I only went along with it because Gideon would have probably put too much in-" Fabian's apology gets cut off by, surprisingly enough, Sirius.

"Give them a bit of a break. They had good intentions." Sirius adds. "That was probably the Veritaserum."

"Thanks, Sirius." Gideon nods, trying to avoid Gwen's glare.

"I might tell Molly." She threatens.

Gideon nearly loses his lunch. "No. You-"

Fabian stutters. "I really-we really. Please don't."

"Don't tell Molly, Gwen. Now come, and let us kiss with tongues!" Sirius exclaims, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that." Fabian relaxes, and looks at Gideon who's pale, and possibly sweating.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Molly asks, looking at her two brothers. "You look as though… this doesn't have anything to do with Gwen, does it? Or Sirius?"

"Oh, no. No." Fabian answers, his voice unnaturally high. "I think I'm going to go upstairs, have a bit of a lie down."

"Yeah, I'm feeling dizzy." Gideon agrees. They go upstairs to hear voices coming from Gwen's room, luckily no squishy kissing noises are heard, and they stop before crossing the wide open doorframe.

"Veritaserum, that's all, nothing else, Sirius?" Gwen asks Sirius.

He responds, and according to Fabian's listening skills, Sirius and Gwen are very close to each other. "Just Veritaserum, and really Gwen, I'm quite sure I only said good things about you."

"Oh?" She asks, and the brothers hear rustling.

"There's only good things to say about you, Gwen." He says, and Gideon rolls his eyes. He and Fabian were quite positive there was a cheeky grin accompanied with that statement.

"Good answer." She nearly finishes this before her voice is muffled by what Fabian and Gideon can only assume is Sirius interrupting her with a kiss. Fabian winces at the thought while Gideon clears his throat. There is more rustling, and Gideon slowly makes his way towards the open door.

"Erm, Sirius, we'd like a word with Gwen, if that's alright." Gideon says, staring at his feet, and not his sister who, up until his entrance into the room, had been running her hands through Sirius' hair.

"Ah, a private word. Right. I suppose I'll ask Molly if she needs help with dinner, even though she'll say no." Sirius says as Fabian enters the room.

"He's good." Fabian says after Sirius leaves.

"And you Veritaserumed him. You could be stripped of your Auror duties." Gwen answers, her arms crossed and looking very disappointed, a look that she learned from Molly the night she wrote her first Howler to Gideon about sending 'letters inappropriate for any persons eyes, no matter the age.'

"We know." Gideon mumbles.

"And even though it was this git's idea, we...you know we meant well, right?" Fabian sighs. "I mean, the things he said, I wish they were bad so then I could hex him for it, but they weren't. They were really...they were nice."

"He's a nice guy. Bit of a git sometimes, but only when it's endearing." Gwen sighs, glancing at the picture of her and Sirius beside her bed. The figures in the picture were holding hands, and looking as though someone had barged in on them snogging. "Hang on...what did he say, exactly?"

Gideon looks at Fabian with an amusement, and then back at Gwen. "They're good things. They are. He quite fancies you. And based on his birthday gift for you, he gets the Gideon Seal of Approval."

"Oh, well, i didn't think he needed a seal of approval to date me, but...I guess I'll take it." Gwen says, grinning. "And is it a good gift?"

"Excellent." Fabian adds. "Just don't tell him we approve of him, alright? It will take the fun out of everything."


End file.
